Peligrosa
by Plo.okie
Summary: já está cansada de todo relacionamento ir por água abaixo, mais suas amigas tentam animá-la levando-a a nova boate da cidade para uma noite de loucuras, ela só não esperava encontrar uma certa pessoa lá.


**Capitulo único.**

**Bella Pov**

Era isso, eu ia parar de namorar.

Eu não precisava dos homens, podia viver muito bem sem eles, afinal não existe uma regra para namorar. E daí que eu iria virar uma velha com sete gatos e rabugenta? Quem liga?

Sempre dizem que é melhor viver a vida loucamente e vai ser assim daqui pra frente.

Cansei de nenhuma relação dar certo e eu passar uma semana inteira pensando no que deu errado e me entupindo de sorvete.

Falando nisso, eu tinha que comprar mais sorvete.

Não que eu seja louca nem nada, mais já sofri demais,obrigada.

E meu ultimo namoro foi o pior de todos.

Eu não gostei nem um pouco de saber que o homem de quem eu estava noiva há dois anos era casado e tinha outra namorada, nada legal sabe?

E aqui estava eu acabando com o ultimo pote de sorvete e assistindo a reprises de Friends.

-Já chega! Vamos animar, odeio te ver assim – uma voz praticamente gritou e claro tinha que ser a Alice.

Nota mental: pegar a chave reserva da Alice.

Ela era minha amiga desde a 6° série, ela se enturmou comigo logo no primeiro dia, mais ela falou o dia inteiro não dando chances de eu me expressar, claro.

-Alice, me esquece. – disse afundando no sofá e me cobrindo com a manta.

-Nananinanã não vou te deixar ficar nesse estado deplorável, você precisa se animar agora, é por isso que eu vim aqui fazer um convite irrecusável.-falou ela arrancando a manta de mim.

Ah, lá vem, os convites da Alice eram na maioria das vezes compras, almoços em restaurantes caros e festas.

Tudo que eu mais odiava.

-Uma nova boate vai abrir hoje à noite na cidade, e dizem que é a melhor de todas, e eu tenho convites exclusivos, e é _claro_que você vai.

-Alice, quantas vezes eu já disse que odeio boates? Eu não sei dançar, e quando eu bebo os resultados são os piores, então não obrigada – disse me levantando do sofá e indo para a cozinha.

-Bella, eu não estou mais te convidando, eu estou **mandando**você ir, esteja pronta as nove e mesmo que você não quiser ir eu te arrasto pelos cabelos até lá, agora eu tenho que ir que o Jasper está me esperando lá em baixo, até as nove.

É quem mandou fazer amizade com uma surtada.

**xxxxx**

As oito e meia eu já estava pronta, mais sem nenhuma vontade de sair.

Mais Alice estava certa, eu não podia mais ficar em casa moscando de um lado pro outro, era hora de mudar, de recomeçar.

Coloquei o vestido que Alice tinha me dado de aniversário e terminei de me arrumar.

Exatamente às nove horas Alice tocou a campainha e praticamente me arrastou para o carro aonde Jasper nos esperava. Seguimos para a tal boate em silencio e quando chegamos lá fiquei chocada com quantas pessoas esperavam para entrar, acho que metade da cidade estava lá.

http :/www. youtube . com/ watch?v= -33w5xvkNwM (tire os espaços)

Entramos rapidamente na boate graças aos convites de Alice e ela disse que o resto do pessoal nos esperava na área Vip.

A boate era bem moderna, e a música que tocava era contagiante, pessoas dançavam em todos os lugares e os bartenders preparavam uma bebida atrás da outra.

A animação era contagiante.

Menos pra mim.

Chegamos até a área Vip e lá estavam Rosalie e Emmet, os cumprimentei e sentei no sofá junto com eles.

Todos conversavam menos eu, preferia ficar quieta no meu canto olhando o movimento.

Meu olhar vagou pela pista de dança, mas quando ele voltou para a entrada da área Vip eu quase cai do sofá.

Só podia ser brincadeira.

Edward Cullen estava parado lá me olhando.

**Edward Pov**

Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo, sabia.

Quando Alice me ligou de tarde falando que tinha arranjado ingressos para a nova boate e disse que eu era obrigado a ir comecei a desconfiar que alguma coisa estava errada.

E eu estava certo.

Agora eu estava parado que nem bobo olhando para minha ex namorada.

Isabella Swan.

Aquela baixinha iria sofrer, e muito.

Bella e eu nos conhecemos no colégio e na faculdade começamos a namorar só que com o namoro vieram as brigas, e descobrimos que éramos diferentes demais e então resolvemos terminar.

Mais eu **nunca** esqueci ela.

Passei os últimos três anos tentando fazer isso, mais nunca consegui.

E ver ela num vestido preto que realçava suas curvas, que eu conhecia bem, não ajudava em nada.

-Edward! Que bom que você veio – a baixinha disse e veio correndo me abraçar.

-Alice, juro por Deus que vou voltar a ser filho único. – sussurrei com raiva quando ela me abraçou.

-Também te amo irmão querido – disse ela rindo.

Cumprimentei todo mundo, e o silencio tomou conta do local.

-Bom, eu vou dançar. - disse Rosalie indo para a porta e levando Emmet com ela.

-Vou junto com você Rose – disse Alice passando por mim e piscando para mim levando Jasper foi com ela.

Resultado, eu e Bella voltamos a nos encarar.

Maldita hora que eu atendi aquele telefone.

**Bella Pov**

http: / www. youtube . com/ watch?v=dtmwl8ielDY&feature= player_embedded (tire os espaços)

Merda, merda, merda.

Essa era a única coisa que podia piorar minha noite ainda mais.

E eu acho que Alice tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Depois de sair de um relacionamento terrível, eu ainda sou obrigada a voltar a encontrar o único homem que eu realmente amei.

E pra melhorar, ficar sozinha com ele.

Desviei meu olhar do dele e tentei me concentrar nas pessoas, mais eu podia sentir aqueles olhos verdes em mim.

E merda, era tão bom.

Peguei o whisky que Emmet tinha deixado em cima da mesa e virei em um só gole, aquilo desceu queimando, mais eu não iria consegui passar por isso sóbria.

Sem chances.

-Você não mudou nada – ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

Aquele _fucking_ sorriso torto.

-Você não sabe de nada, ok.

-É você realmente não mudou.

Porra. Cadê o garçom?

-Acho que isso é problema meu, não?

-Ouch Bella, nem fiz nada pra você _ainda_.

-Edward, posso te dar um conselho?

-Claro baby.

-Se mata. – disse e sai em direção ao bar.

Se a vida seria tão injusta comigo, eu ia dar o troco.

E não iria querer lembrar disso no dia seguinte.

**Edward Pov**

Por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Por quê?

Isso só piorava a minha 'condição', se é que você me entende.

Queria poder conversar com ela normalmente, até ser amigo dela, mais era óbvio que ela não iria deixar.

Então eu teria que ser um pouco mais persuasivo.

Fui atrás dela e vi que ela tinha parado no bar, ela virou o copo de uma só vez e foi em direção a pista de dança, meio cambaleante.

Ela começou a dançar no ritmo da musica, ela rebolava, passava as mãos pelo corpo, e aquilo estava me levando à loucura.

Fui me aproximando devagar e vi que ela mordia o lábio e suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas por causa da bebida.

Varias imagens inapropriadas para menores de quarenta anos passaram pela minha cabeça em menos de um minuto.

_Fuck_.

-Sabe às vezes eu acho que você faz isso só pra me irritar. –sussurrei em seu ouvido pondo as mãos em sua cintura.

-Isso o que?

-Ser tão sexy que me faz querer te possuir aqui mesmo.

Percebi que ela se arrepiou.

Eu estava quase conseguindo o que queria.

-Pois se enganou _senhor Cullen_ – ela disse com a voz rouca por causa da bebida.

É ela fazia aquilo pra me irritar.

E eu **adorava**.

**Bella Pov**

Por mais que eu quisesse negar, eu ainda sentia alguma coisa por aquele homem.

Era incrível como meu corpo reagia a cada toque dele.

Mais esse era um jogo que dois podiam jogar.

Comecei a rebolar conforme o ritmo da música, me esfregando nele que apertou mais suas mãos em minha cintura.

-Não faz assim _mia preziosa_.

Ele falou em italiano comigo.

_.Fuck._

Ele estava testando minha sanidade, e estava quase conseguindo me deixar maluca.

Começamos a dançar cada vez mais próximos, e em cada lugar que ele tocava deixava um rastro de fogo pela minha pele.

Eu não ia agüentar muito mais, ele sempre soube como me deixar louca.

Me virei para ficar frente a frente com ele.

Seus olhos eram pura luxuria.

Uma música mais lenta e mais pesada começou a tocar.

Perfeito.

Comecei a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo e seu olhar acompanhava cada movimento que eu fazia.

Me aproximei dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido com uma voz bem rouca:

-Pode olhar mais não pode tocar.

Seus olhos ficaram negros, e ele respondeu com uma ferocidade que me fez tremer.

-Isso é o que nós vamos ver mia preziosa.

Suas mãos substituíram as minhas e começaram a passar por todo lugar até que pararam em minha cintura e ele me apertou contra si.

Percebi que ele estava tão excitado como eu.

-Viu o que você faz comigo preziosa?Preciso de você preziosa, preciso te sentir **agora**.

São hoje que eu morria.

A causa da morte?

Prazer.

-E você esta esperando o que Cullen? – disse com um sorriso torto.

Ele rosnou e juntou os nossos lábios.

O beijo começou calmo,mais logo se tornou selvagem, a língua dele pediu passagem e eu dei.

Fuck, como eu senti falta disso.

E já que eu não iria me lembrar de nada disso amanhã, eu iria aproveitar o máximo.

-O que você acha da gente sair daqui?

-Ótima idéia.

**xxxxx**

Aquele tempo no carro tinha sido o mais longo da minha vida.

Nós finalmente tínhamos chegado ao apartamento dele, que de humilde não tinha nada.

Os Cullen sempre tiveram dinheiro e isso não era um segredo.

E agora eu estava sentada no sofá dele olhando para a janela e vendo a garoa fina que caia.

E, eu nem estava nervosa, nem um pouco.

-Aqui está – disse ele me dando uma taça de vinho, murmurei um obrigada e voltei a olhar a chuva.

E um silencio constrangedor tomou conta do local.

-É uma bela noite não? – eu ri do que ele disse Edward Cullen sem assunto? Essa era nova.

-Jura Edward? Você ta falando sobre o tempo? – ele riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo, deixando mais bagunçado do que ele já era.

-É que faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê que eu nem sei por onde começar.

-Bom, então vamos começar do começo – eu disse e ele me encarou confuso.

-Oi, meu nome é Isabella Swan – eu disse levantando a mão, ele deu um sorriso torto e disse apertando a minha mão.

-Prazer, meu nome é Edward Cullen.

Depois desse momento nós ficamos conversando por horas sobre quase tudo, o que nós nunca fizemos quando namorávamos, pois quase nunca tínhamos tempo para ficar juntos, e quando ficávamos não perdíamos tempo e íamos direto ao ponto.

Acho que foi isso que gerou as brigas e o fim do namoro, mais agora isso já não importava.

Tudo o que importava é que eu estava agora com ele de novo.

E eu queria _muito_ sentir ele.

Esses sentimentos não deviam estar voltando, mais estavam e com força total, o que me deixava assustada.

Eu o queria, eu precisava dele.

Mais não queria que tudo fosse como antes,não iria conseguir passar por isso de novo.

Ele tinha me estragado para qualquer relacionamento,eu sabia.

Ele estava falando de alguma coisa, mais eu não estava prestando atenção, milhares de pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça, mais eu só queria uma coisa.

Ele.

-Edward – chamei baixinho.

-Hun? – ele disse parando de falar.

-Você fala demais. – disse e nem deixei ele responder,puxei ele pela camisa para um beijo faminto.

Senhor, como eu sentia falta disso, só com um simples beijo milhares de sensações diferentes passavam pelo meu corpo. O beijo foi ficando mais agressivo e ele foi subindo em cima de mim,e quando eu vi já estava deitada no sofá.

Paramos para respirar e ele foi distribuindo beijos e chupões pelo meu pescoço, me causando arrepios.

Suas mãos foram se infiltrando pelo meu vestido, deixando um traço de fogo por onde passavam,ele chegou às minhas coxas e as apertou,ofeguei sentindo o ar sair dos meus pulmões. Ele foi subindo meu vestido e eu arqueei o corpo para ajudar a tira-lo.

-Tão linda. -ele disse olhando o meu corpo,e como a boa tonta que eu sou,corei.-Perfeita. – ele concluiu e acariciou minhas bochechas dando um beijo em cada uma, ele foi descendo até chegar nos meus seios,começou a sugar um mamilo enquanto acariciava o choramingava baixinho querendo mais.

Ele abandonou meus seios e foi distribuindo beijos pelo meu corpo até chegar _nela_.

-Bela,Bella,o que eu vou fazer com você,tão molhada por tão pouco.-porra, ele sabia usar as palavras.

-Edward, por favor. –implorei baixinho, eu nunca tinha ficado tão molhada, e desesperada.

-Ainda não querida, nós temos a noite toda.

Ele foi descendo minha calcinha lentamente e a jogou em algum canto da sala, como tinha feito com o meu vestido. Ele foi distribuindo beijos por todo local,e fazia movimentos circulares com a língua em volta do meu clitóris.

Ele não tinha mudado mesmo,sempre me torturando,mais eu gostava,adorava isso.

Ele continuou os movimentos, e eu podia sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa me envolvendo, mais eu precisava de mais alguma coisa para a libertação, então ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim, e o orgasmo veio intenso, como sempre foi quando nós fazíamos sexo.

Ele lambeu todo meu sexo,recolhendo todas as gotas da minha excitação.

-Minha memória não fazia jus ao seu gosto,[i]love[/i].-ele ronronou no meu ouvido.

-Edward,preciso de você,agora.-sussurrei tentando me recuperar.

-Não ouvi querida.-ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Me fode, agora.

-Sempre apressada.-ele disse divertido,porque ele gostava tanto de me ver irritada? Estava prestes a reclamar novamente quando senti seu membro em minha entrada,soltei um gemido rouco quando ele me preencheu.

-Perfeita pra mim,só minha.-ele sussurrou em pleno êxtase,assim como eu.

**xxxxx**

Estávamos deitados na cama cobertos por um fino lençol branco.

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela,e nós não tínhamos dormido nem um pouco.

-Alice vai me matar por ter saído daquele jeito ontem.-disse lembrando de como estávamos desesperados ontem na boate.

-Deixa a baixinha comigo,eu sei acalmar a fera.

-Sempre dando uma de poderoso,Cullen.-rolei e apoiei meu queixo em sei peito olhando para ele.

-Nah,nem sempre,as vezes eu dou uma de gostoso.

-Convencido.

-Linda.

-Idiota.

-Maravilhosa.

-Prepotente.

-Gostosa. – ele disse me rodando e ficando por cima de mim.

-Ta,você ganhou. –ele gargalhou.

-Edward,da pra sair de cima,tenho que ir pra cara.

-Quem disse que você vai ir pra sua casa? E quem disse que você vai sair dessa cama?

É,quem sou eu pra discutir?

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**Gostaram? Deixem um review me dizendo!**


End file.
